Tired
by May Angelf
Summary: Akashi Seijuro tidak akan pernah lupa pada apa yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kepergian Ibunya, kekejaman Ayahnya, dan kekalahannya dari Kuroko Tetsuya, sudah cukup untuk menyeretnya ke dalam titik terendah.


Akashi Seijuro tidak akan pernah lupa pada apa yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kepergian Ibunya, kekejaman Ayahnya, dan kekalahannya dari Kuroko Tetsuya, sudah cukup untuk menyeretnya ke dalam titik terendah.

.

.

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

.

.

 **~Tired~**

Meringkuk di pojok kamarnya, Akashi tidak merasa duduk menangis sendiri, tapi nyatanya dia hanya duduk menangis seorang diri. Ini sudah sering terjadi, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak juga terbiasa dengan semua ini. Mencoba untuk tetap kuat dan bertahan dengan memotivasi diri. Akashi menyadari, tidak selamanya dia sanggup menahan semua ini.

"Saya lelah," ujarnya entah pada siapa.

" _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_ Sama seperti yang sudah-sudah, Akashi mendengar suara lain dari dalam dirinya. Dia adalah Bokushi, satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau selalu mengatakannya, tapi tidak begitu kenyatannya. Saya sudah bosan mendengarnya," tukas Akashi menanggapi, tanpa ada semangat sama sekali.

" _Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."_ Dapat Akashi bayangkan, sosoknya yang lain dengan iris heterokrom tengah duduk angkuh di sampingnya.

"Rasaku sebelumnya tidak pernah separah ini." Menghembuskan nafas lelah, Akashi bersandar pasrah pada dinding kamarnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala guna menjernihkan pikiran.

" _Aku di sini,"_ lirih Bokushi mencoba menyemangati Akashi, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan selama ini. Tapi sepertinya kali ini akan lebih sulit dari sebelumnya, mengingat Akashi yang biasanya iya iya saja, kini memilih berdebat dengannya.

"Apa gunanya kau di sini?" tanya Akashi.

" _Kurang berguna apa aku untuk mu Akashi? Aku selalu bisa menyelesaikan apa yang tak bisa kau selesaikan sendiri,"_ jawab Bokushi dengan nada mengintimidasi, dia cukup tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Akashi.

Akashi terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, kembali menatap kosong ke depan, ia bergumam, " tapi tidak untuk kali ini."

Bokushi cukup tertegun karnanya, tapi ia tak boleh kalah.

" _Iya juga sih."_ Tidak ingin terbawa perasaan terpuruk Akashi, Bokushi mencoba tetap santai menanggapi.

Tak tau harus berkata apa lagi, Akashi kembali menyenderkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata, mencoba meredam segala rasa dan berbagai pemikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

" _Setidaknya kau tidak menanggung semuanya sendiri, ada aku disini,"_ ujar Bokushi lagi, masih mencoba memotivasi Akashi.

Tapi Akashi malah menggeleng lemah, dia benar-benar sudah lelah.

"Saya menyerah," lirihnya pelan, sangat pelan. Sarat akan keputusasaan, membuat sosok di sampingnya mendelik tajam.

" _Apa yang kau katakan?"_ tanya Bokushi penuh penekanan.

"Tidakkah kau juga merasakan?" Akashi melirik sosok di sampingnya mengharap pengertian. Ia sudah lelah, bahkan untuk berdebat dengan sisi lain dari dirinya yang selalu berbeda pendapat dengannya.

" _Tidak dapat dipungkiri aku selalu merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."_ Bokushi mengangguk singkat mengiyakan, beban yang mereka tanggung memang sudah di luar batas kemampuan.

" _Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah."_ Lanjutnya kemudian, masih bertahan.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau mengerti."

" _Aku mengerti, aku juga lelah Akashi! Tapi aku hanya lelah melihatmu terus seperti ini, bisakah kau bersemangat sekali lagi?"_ munafik. Bokushi tau ia munafik dengan berkata seperti itu, tapi untuk itulah tujuannya berada di sini, ia tercipta untuk menguatkan Akashi.

"Saya sudah berusaha bangkit berulang kali, tapi tetap terjatuh lagi. Saya tidak yakin masih sanggup berdiri," ujar Akashi tidak termotivasi sama sekali.

Bokushi menghela nafas lelah, kali ini memang lebih sulit dari sebelumnya.

" _Ada aku yang akan menangkapmu."_ Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya, sosoknya yang lain memang pantang menyerah.

"Kau so sweet sekali,"-canda Akashi pada dirinya sendiri-"tapi sampai kapan?" tanyanya kemudian.

" _Sampai kita berdua tak sanggup lagi tentu saja,"_ jawab Bokushi penuh keyakinan, namun tetap terselip sebuah keraguan.

Akashi tau ini gila, berkomunikasi dengan diri sendiri bukanlah hal yang lumrah, tapi seperti inilah dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Saat Oreshi lemah, Bokushi akan menguatkannya. Saat Oreshi lelah, Bokushi akan menggantikannya. Dan saat Oreshi putus asa, Bokushi akan dengan senang hati memotivasinya. Entah harus bersyukur atau berduka, namun tak dapat dipungkiri, kehadiran sisi lain dari dirinya sangat membantunya selama ini. Tapi yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya adalah, sampai kapan mereka berdua sanggup bertahan? Bagaimana jika mereka sama-sama kelelahan?

"Saya benar-benar lelah, bisakah kita sudahi semuanya?" Akashi bertanya lagi dengan pelan.

" _entahlah."_ Dua jiwa dalam satu raga, meskipun berbeda pemikiran dan tabiatnya, mereka tetap satu rasa.

"Saya tau kau juga sudah lelah." Hampir tak mampu lagi bersuara, Akashi memaksa berujar lemah.

" _Jika kau berpikir begitu, mungkin memang benar adanya seperti itu. Tapi jika kau berpikir sebaliknya, maka—"_

"Akui saja," sergah Akashi, menginterupsi.

Bokushi menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, tidak! Dia tidak boleh terpengaruh keterpurukan Akashi, dia harus menjadi pemenang perdebatan ini dan membawa Akashi kembali menjalani hari.

" _Aku hanya lelah melihatmu terus seperti ini. Bisakah kau berusaha sekali lagi? Jika kau merasa tak mampu, biar aku yang menggantikanmu."_

"Menggantikan saya?"- jeda beberapa saat, Akashi melirik sosok di sebelahnya dan tersenyum sinis-"alasan saya kembali mengambil alih adalah, karena kau sudah tak berdaya."

Bokushi terlonjak mendengarnya, tak dapat dipungkiri perkataan Akashi benar adanya. Sebagai Akashi yang kedua, Akashi yang pertama tetap memegang kendali sepenuhnya. Begitu juga dengan perasaannya, saat Akashi benar-benar merasa lelah, maka begitu juga dengan dirinya, tak ada alasan baginya untuk sok tegar di depan wadahnya.

" _Kau benar,"_ lirih Bokushi pada akhirnya. Sepertinya dia juga telah memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Kini, siapa lagi yang akan menguatkan Akashi? Bolehkah ia berharap masih ada Akashi ke tiga yang akan memapahnya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan ini?

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama," ujar Akashi seraya tersenyum lemah.

" _Lalu, apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan?" kini Bokushi yang bertanya lirih, kekosongan mulai menghinggapi, ia merasa kehadirannya di sini sudah tak lagi berarti._

"Entahlah, saya sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa." Suara Akashi semakin terdengar melemah.

"Buatlah keputusan terakhir seperti biasanya, dan saya akan mendengarkan seperti yang sudah-sudah." Lanjut Akashi, masih menganggap arti dari kehadiran Bokushi.

" _Bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja? Itu cukup bagus untuk mengusir lelah dan mengistirahatkan pikiran kita."_ Saran Bokushi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Akashi mengangguk lemah, dan berkata, "kau memang selalu bisa mengerti saya."

 **^My Angelf^**

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar samar di telinga Akashi, memaksanya untuk membuka kembali matanya yang sudah terasa berat sekali. Rasanya baru sebentar Akashi memejamkan mata, tidak bisakah dia beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa ada yang mengganggunya?

"Tuan muda, teman-teman Anda berkunjung ke rumah." Ah, itu hanya suara maidnya, Akashi lebih memilih kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar lagi, sesungguhnya Akashi merasa kesal dalam hati, tapi ya sudahlah. Akashi tidak terlalu perduli, saat ia benar-benar terlelap nanti, tidak akan ada suara yang bisa mengganggunya lagi.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu kali ini terdengar lebih tinggi, meski tidak sarat emosi, Akashi yakin bukan maidnya yang mengetuk pintu kali ini. Semakin meringkuk di tempatnya, Akashi kembali berlinang air mata. Dia lelah, sangat lelah. Bisakah mereka membiarkannya beristirahat sebentar saja?

"Seijuro, keluarlah nak! Ayah tau kau tidak tidur. Teman-temanmu ingin bertemu denganmu." Itu suara ayahnya, terdengar lirih tidak mengintimidasi seperti cara bicaranya selama ini. Membuat Akashi Seijuro tersenyum mendengarnya, dia pasti akan sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"Seijuro…" menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, Akashi menepis suara yang telah menyentuh hatinya, ia takut akan menyesali keputusannya.

'Maafkan saya Ayah, untuk kali ini saja saya tidak bisa mematuhi perintah Ayah. Saya lelah, benar-benar lelah.' Akashi membatin lirih.

 **. . .**

Akashi Masaomi masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar anaknya. Sesungguhnya dia sangat menghawatirkan putra satu-satunya, meskipun Seijuro bersikap seperti biasa, memenuhi jadwal seperti seharusnya, dan tetap mematuhi perintahnya, tapi Akashi Masaomi tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari kondisi putranya. Alter Ego bukanlah hal yang biasa, dan tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu memaksakan kehendak pada putranya dan terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaannya sehingga Akashi Seijuro tidak cukup mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Menyesali kesalahan yang ia lakukan, Akashi Masaomi memutuskan untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Berinisiatif mengundang teman-teman anaknya ke rumah, Akashi Masaomi berharap Seijuro akan merasa senang karnanya.

"Seijuro, keluarlah nak. Maafkan Ayah jika selama ini Ayah terlalu keras padamu, kau adalah satu-satunya putraku, satu-satunya harapanku, Ayah harap kau mengerti itu. Temuilah teman-temanmu, dan jalani hari seperti yang kau mau," ujar Akashi Masaomi lirih, membuat Kuroko Tetsuya dan empat anggota Kisedai lainnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya bahkan merasa tersentuh mendengarnya.

Tak adanya tanda-tanda Akashi Seijuro akan membuka pintu membuat Kuroko merasa takut mengganggu.

"Ano, Akashi-san. Mungkin Akashi Seijuro-kun sedang tidak ingin diganggu, sebaiknya kita berkunjung lagi lain waktu," ujar Kuroko, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak nak, aku yakin Seijuro akan senang bertemu kalian, saat ini dia sangat membutuhkan teman. Mungkin dia memang ketiduran, biar aku bangunkan." Tukas Akashi Masaomi, tak ingin tamunya beranjak pergi.

"Bi, tolong ambilkan kunci cadangan." Titahnya kemudian pada seorang pelayan.

Tak berapa lama berselang, seorang pelayan kembali dengan sebuah kunci ditangan. Membuka pintu kamar putranya perlahan, Akashi Masaomi menengok ke dalam.

"Seijuro?" panggilnya pelan, saat ia tak menemukan entitas putranya. Ia melangkah masuk perlahan, diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang akan ia perlihatkan sebagai kejutan.

"Seiju—" suara Akashi Masaomi mendadak tertahan, begitu sebuah warna yang sangat familiar terekam indra penglihatan.

Merah,

Merah adalah warna putranya, warna yang selama ini ia lihat sebagai lambang keberanian, sebagai bentuk keabsolutan. Merah adalah warna yang menarik perhatian, juga dapat memberi kehangatan. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Tapi ia lupa,

Merah juga bisa melambangkan kobaran api yang menyala-nyala, yang dapat menghanguskan siapa saja yang bermain-main dengannya. Merah identik dengan darah, yang dapat memberi kehidupan saat mengalir dalam dirinya, tapi juga dapat memberi kematian saat mengalir pergi meninggalkannya. Dan yang paling penting adalah, warna merah merupakan tanda bahaya, dimana kau harus melihat dari dua sisi yang berbeda untuk memahaminya agar bisa mengendalikannya.

Terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari, kini waktu Akashi Masaomi seakan telah berhenti, jantungnya seolah tak berdetak lagi. Akashi Masaomi, hanya bisa diam membatu di tempatnya, menyaksikan putranya yang terlelap dalam tidurnya, dan tenggelam dalam warnanya.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berada di sana mampu bergerak atau sekedar berkata-kata. Warna itu terlalu mencolok mata, terlalu mencekam untuk direkam indra penglihatan mereka.

Akashi Seijuro tertidur dengan damai beralaskan darahnya, ia telah memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review ya :)


End file.
